


Down To The River

by AgentCatt



Series: Lolix One Shot Stuff [11]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCatt/pseuds/AgentCatt
Summary: Locus manages to make Felix go with him to a wilderness retreat where there is no electronics or phone service for that matter. Felix regrets coming along when one of the days they decide to go tubing down the river.(Based around a real day I had at this place)





	Down To The River

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afleetoffoxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afleetoffoxes/gifts).



Felix groans as Locus’ alarm goes off. He hides his head under a pillow. Locus turns the alarm off by reaching across Felix, purposely touching his side. 

“Why?” Felix peaks out slightly.

“Because we have to shower then go down to breakfast.”

“You have fun with that,” Felix gets up and moves over to the second bed. It creaks so loud, it sounds like someone is walking about the cabin.

“Felix, I said we.”

Felix responds by flipping Locus off. He rolls his eyes and gets out of bed. He goes over to Felix, slightly pushing on him to lay on his stomach. When Felix does, Locus begins to massage Felix’s upper back.

Felix just started really relaxing into his partner's touch when Locus stops. “What the fuck?!”

“If you want more, then you have to come join me in the shower,” Locus strips on his way to the bathroom.

“I fucking hate you.” Felix gets out of bed. He can never pass up a massage from Locus. He always gets the right spots. Makes everything feel better. Not holding in all that stress anymore.

As promised, Locus does finish giving Felix his massage. With a fairly quick happy ending.

Both get dressed when they're done. Of course, Locus is done before Felix.

“Come on slow poke.” Locus crosses his arms. 

“I’m hurrying the best I can. And prolonging the fact you’ll make me walk down this stupid hill.” He finally puts his shirt on. 

“It’s just a small hill. We’ve trekked worse.” 

Felix mocks him as he finishes putting on his shoes. The two head down to breakfast once Felix is done complaining. 

They have an assigned table. Everyone that stays there does. That way you don’t have to worry about having a spot or not. Theirs is right by the window. Locus sits facing the rest of the room while Felix has to have his back to everyone. There’s a few other people already there. 

Breakfast is eggs with hashbrowns and sausage. Felix eats it then asks for seconds. He really likes this. It's hard to find something Felix likes. Last night’s dinner was an example of something he didn't like much. It was steamed asparagus, cauliflower, and sweet potatoes with grilled pork chops topped with homemade honey mustard sauce. Yeah, he ended up eating most of the banana bread back at the room.

 

After breakfast, they head back to the room. They have an hour before they have to go to the camping resort just down the rocky road.

“That hill is going to get old real quick,” Felix turns on the bathroom light. Before taking a step in, he sees this big ass spider on the floor. Unexpected, a high pitched yelp comes from him.

“What is it?” Locus calls from the chair by the window.

“Um,” Felix walks over to him. “Th-there's a uh spider on the floor. And uh it's- it's fuckin’ huge.”

“Are you shaking?”

“No… Just go kill the fucking thing. I need to pee, man.”

Locus can't help but to chuckle to himself. He gets up and heads to the bathroom, Felix following right behind him.

“See. Right there. Kill it Lo.”

“That would be a wolf spider.” Locus moves closer to look at it.

“I don't fucking care what kind. Just fucking kill it.”

Locus rolls his eyes. “Wolf spiders eat all the bad insects,” he goes over to the closet to get the broom. “They live in undisturbed areas and move around a lot. They're pretty harmless, but can bite.” 

“Stop telling me about them you fucking nerd.”

Locus jabs it multiple times until it’s dead. “There.”

“You're not even gonna pick it up and I dunno, throw it away?!”

“Hell no. Do you see how big that thing is?! If you want it moved, here,” Locus hands him the broom, “move it yourself.”

“I hate you so much.”

“And now I know one of your fears.”

“Fuck you.” Felix moves it to behind the toilet. 

Minutes later, Felix comes out of the bathroom and forces himself onto Locus’ lap. 

“I was trying to read.” 

“Not anymore. I’m more important.”

“You’re just a big baby.”

 

When the time comes, both of them leave to go to the camping resort. Felix keeps ahold of Locus’ hand as he deals with the people. He doesn’t want to really do this, so he’s making Locus deal with talking to people.

They pick out decently good tubes for them. 

“Why are we doing this?” Felix asks when they sit outside, waiting for the bus to take them upstream. 

“Because it’ll be fun and relaxing. Try not to complain.”

“It’s part of my charm.” Felix pouts and leans against him. 

When the bus comes, everyone else that is also going on the float put their tubes in the bus. They wait till last to do so. Everyone files onto the bus. Locus makes Felix sit up front with him even though he started heading for the back. He groans and plops himself down next to Locus. 

They are taken three miles upstream before being dropped off. The others are apparently doing a longer float. Locus knew for sure Felix wouldn’t be up for that and neither would he, so he opted for the shorter one. 

Felix puts his tube on the bank. He walks over to the water and steps one foot in the river.

“It’s cold!” Felix screeches, stepping back. Locus just walks into the water. “You’re insane. I can’t do this.”

“It’s a river that is spring fed. Of course it’s going to be cold in spots,” Locus moves out, setting his tube next to Felix’s. “Here. Let me help.”

Locus picks up Felix and carries into the water as Felix is trying to resist so much. He sits Felix down in the water and sits next to him.

“You motherfucker!” he immediately gets out of the water when Locus no longer has a grip on him. 

“Get in now and you’ll be fine. That’s all it takes.”

“If I drown you, can I have your money?” 

“No.”

Felix mocks him and slowly gets into the water. Yeah, it’s warmer since Locus did that, but he won’t admit that it helped. He takes both tubes into the water.

“Okay. How do you get into this thing?” Felix asks.

“And here I thought you were smart,” Locus moves to where the water is slightly higher. He stands in front of the tube and sits back into it. 

“I’m smart,” he frowns and mimics what Locus did. Shortly the current makes him catch up to him.

“See, not that bad out here.”

“I already want to be done with this.”

 

In some areas, the river isn’t up high enough. They have to get up and walk to where the water is higher. The first few times Felix complains about having to get up. After the third time, he stops complaining. He looks at the rocks instead. 

“Hey,” Felix stops to pick up an orange rock. “Look. It me.” 

Locus takes the rock. “That is sandstone. Yeah it could be you. It’s rough and colorful like your language.” 

“What about my fucking language. And I’m not  _ that  _ rough.” 

“You can be.” He hands the rock back. Felix lets it fall to the ground. They have nothing to carry it back if he really wanted it.

They get back on the tubes, not knowing how much longer it is until they’re back. Felix has learned that if you put your legs straight up and use one arm to move through the water, then you start spinning as the current takes you down the river. Locus watches from behind, knowing damn well he’s having fun. Even if he won’t admit it.

 

There’s this area they decide to stop at. It’s pretty deep water out from the bank. Felix lays half out of the water while Locus sits closer in. It’s a calm nice day. Little hot being in the sun a lot. Felix hasn’t really complained in a while either.

“You having fun?” Locus asks.

“No. I hate this.” Felix doesn’t sound all that convincing. Usually he’s good at that, but it’s obvious he’s enjoying the time with Locus. When they get back, he doesn’t know how much time he’ll be able to spend with him.

“Why don’t you just admit you like this and that I was right?” 

“Never. You could torture me and I’d never say you were right.” He sits up.

“One of these days you’ll admit I know you.” 

“God no.” Felix can’t help but to smile at that. He looks away. He hears Locus move out of the water, closer to him. He refuses to look at him.

“Thank you,” Locus does make him look his way, “for experiencing this with me.”

Locus leans forward to kiss him. Felix takes this opportunity to put his arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. But Locus pulls away shortly after, making Felix whine.

“I love you.” 

“I hate you,” he mumbles back.

“Come on, let’s get back.”

 

They slowly make their way back. The current isn’t as strong the farther down they go. At one point, the current was just enough for them to hold hands to let the water do the work. When it’s not like that, they have to use their hands to row themselves onward.

At most, Felix makes random noises, but doesn’t complain. The little silence they have is comfortable. Even Felix thinks so.

In the end, he’s dragging his feet. “Why was that more draining than anything we’ve done in the army?” 

“Because you had a great time and didn’t realize it’s been three hours to do three miles.”

“Oh god.”

“Let’s go check these in, then head back, shower, and you can take a nap.”

“I’d like that. Will you shower with me?” 

“Of course.” 

Felix leans against Locus. “I love you.”


End file.
